Por Enquanto
by Larry A. K. McDowell - 2
Summary: Uma songfic curtinha sobre o amor de Rony e Hermione. Com a música Por Enquanto da Legião Urbana, também cantada pela Cássia Eller. Eu achei bem bonitinha leiam RxH [CAPÍTULO ÚNICO]


Por Enquanto 

_Mudaram as estações_

_Nada mudou_

_Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu_

_Está tudo assim tão diferente._

Nada podia acalma-la. A visão do rapaz ruivo virando as costas sempre que ela ia falar com ele lhe causava arrepios e uma tremenda vontade de chorar. Não devia ter brigado com ele quando sabia muito bem dos seus sentimentos. Jamais podia ter se proibido de amar Rony Weasley.

_Se lembra quando a gente_

_Chegou um dia a acreditar_

Ela lembrava do primeiro dia em que tinha revelado seus sentimentos para ele. A alegria transbordava dos olhos de Rony, enquanto ela sorria e abraçava-o. Prometeram nunca mais se separarem. Serem eternos amigos, eternos namorados. Eles prometeram... Mas tudo acabou.

_Que tudo era pra sempre_

_Sem saber_

_Que o pra sempre_

_Sempre acaba?_

Pois é. E agora, ali estava ela. Deitada na cama do dormitório feminino. Chorando rios de lágrimas. Tinha brigado com meio mundo por causa de um simples ruivo, que agora teimava em invadir-lhe os pensamentos. A pobre Gina tinha levado um tapa na cara, enquanto Angelina e Parvati tinham levado chutes na canela.

_Mas nada vai conseguir mudar_

_O que ficou_

_Quando penso em alguém_

_Só penso em você._

Tinham tentando consolar a coitada várias vezes. Todas as vezes acabavam parando na Ala Hospitalar. Lilá tinha sido petrificada três vezes e na última tinha sido azarada por Hermione Granger, e agora estava deitada na Ala Hospitalar, inconsciente. Enquanto a pobre CDF de cabelos castanhos, afundava a acara no travesseiro, pensando em ninguém menos que aquele maldito ruivo.

_E aí então_

_Estamos bem_

Na Sala Comunal, afundado na poltrona mais próxima da lareira, Rony Weasley também não conseguia desviar os pensamentos da garota que, mal sabia ele, estava chorando com a cabeça afundada em travesseiros por ele mesmo. Tinha visto sua irmã sair um hematoma enorme no tornozelo enquanto Lilá e Parvati tinham saído com olhos roxos. Mais tarde tinha visto Lilá sair desmaiada carregada por Gina e Parati.

_Mesmo com tantos motivos_

_Pra deixar tudo como está_

_Nem desistir nem tentar_

_Agora tanto faz_

Mas não podia deixar isso acontecer. Era último dia de aula em Hogwarts. Não ia terminar o ano triste. Pensava que a garota estava feliz com isso. Estava alegre e saltitante por ter se livrado de um idiota como ele. Harry tentava consola-lo todos os dias, mas não adiantava, a imagem da garota sorrindo e abraçando-o ainda estava fresca em sua memória. E isso o fazia sofrer mais ainda.

_Estamos indo_

_De volta_

_Pra casa_

O expresso de Hogwarts estaria chegando logo. Precisava arrumar as malas. Levantou-se da poltrona a tempo de ver a garota atrás de si. Os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo se rosto. Os cabelos estavam armados e embaraçados. Ela não disse uma única palavra, abraçou-se à ele e chorou, libertou todas as magoas.

_Mas nada vai conseguir mudar_

_O que ficou_

_Quando penso em alguém_

_Só penso em você._

Ele abraçou-a também. Sorriu a perceber que a garota também sentia sua falta. Palavras eram inúteis, ele apertou mais o abraço, para protege-la de tudo que pudesse ser contra o reencontro deles. A garota ofegava e chorava cada vez mais. Sorria e lutava conta a vontade de beijar e abraçar Rony.

_E aí então_

_Estamos bem_

Não precisou controlar essa vontade por muito tempo. Logo sentiu os lábios de Rony nos seus. E entregou-se ao beijo. Passaram longos minutos (para os dois, uma eternidade) até que se separaram. O sorriso novamente iluminando o rosto de Hermione assim como iluminava o rosto de Rony. Eles estavam de bem de novo. Isso era... Fantástico.

_Mesmo com tantos motivos_

_Pra deixar tudo como está_

_Nem desistir nem tentar_

_Agora tanto faz_

Rony correu e arrumou sua mala, Hermione arrumou a dela. Harry, sorridente puxou Gina pelo braço para dar a privacidade necessária para Rony e Mione. Gina sorria e Harry ria da cena de Rony e Hermione andando juntos, sem discutir, conversando sobre algo que só os dois sabiam o que era. Juntos embarcaram no trem, seguidos de perto por Harry e Gina, que preferiam não serem notados. Finalmente chegaram numa cabine, os quatro se acomodaram. Gina e Harry sorriam, sentados lado a lado, deixando para Rony e Hermione lugares vazios um do lado do outro. O ruivo e a garota sentaram sem reclamar, estavam felizes, juntos. E nada poderia mudar isso. Terminaram Hogwarts juntos! E agora, estariam juntos para sempre. Deram um último adeus para Hagrid pela janela e apreciaram até o último instante o Castelo de Hogwarts. Rony e Hermione, juntos, numa nova aventura. Tinham uma vida inteira pela frente, sempre juntos. Contando com Harry e Gina, sempre ali pra ajudar.

-Adeus Hogwarts. – murmuraram os 4 juntos.

-Até o próximo ano! – completou Gina que ainda não tinha terminado a escola.

_Estamos indo_

_De volta_

_Pra casa._


End file.
